Many types of mobile machines have stabilizer legs, or outriggers, which extend downwardly and outwardly from the sides of the machine. During various digging and excavating operations of the work implement, the stabilizer legs are adapted to engage the ground to laterally support the machine against tipping. The stabilizer legs may also act to anchor the machine to the ground by raising the wheels at the end of the machine having the work implement off the ground.
Typically, mobile machines, such as backhoe loaders, include stabilizer legs that are configured in one of two common arrangements. For example, in one arrangement, the stabilizer legs are configured so as to extend outwardly and laterally from opposite sides of the machine. In this arrangement, the stabilizer legs extend past the normal width of the machine, i.e., past the wheels of the machine, thus providing maximum stability. However, this arrangement prevents the machine from operating in tighter spaces, where it may be necessary to dig close to a wall or other structure. In an alternative arrangement, the stabilizer legs move vertically, and are positioned at about the same width as the normal width of the machine. This arrangement allows the mobile machine to work in tighter spaces, but at the sacrifice of stability.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.